Passwords, passcodes, personal identification numbers (PINs), and the like are commonly used to restrict access to content, services, and/or other resources to only authenticated users qualified or otherwise authorized for such access. However, authentication information can be susceptible to unauthorized users “stealing” the authentication information by observing entry. This poses a problem when the entry of authentication information is visible on an electronic display, such as a television, a tablet computer, a touchscreen, or the like, where an unauthorized user can relatively inconspicuously observe or otherwise track the authentication information being entered. Accordingly, it is now desirable to provide systems and methods that allow authentication information to be entered in conjunction with an electronic display in a secure manner. Other desirable features and characteristics may also become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.